Milo in Wonderland
by Sunnyflight170
Summary: Alice in wonderland? no, this is Milo in wonderland! Milo falls down a hole to a world full of madness and insanity! not that different then his own, really. but this one has some very odd (But strangely familiar) people...


**Start is a little weird with no explanation whatsoever! Just warning you! :P**

 **DISCLAIMER: I own NONE of these characters!**

…

Milo leaned against a tree, humming to himself. His humming was interrupted by Diogee's bark.

"Diogee," Milo said, looking at the dog accusingly, but with a small smile. "You're not supposed to be in Phineas and Ferb's yard! Go home. Go on boy, go home!" Diogee barked one last time before turning and running out the gate.

Milo was leaning back against the tree when the ground disappeared out from under him, and he fell.

Phineas and Ferb walked over the hole, and phineas looked down it. He glanced at Ferb, smiling.

"Well Ferb, we can check that off our to do list! Now all we gotta do is send Jessie to the land of Oz! Hey, where's Perry?"

…

Milo glanced around the hole, looking at the chairs and other things floating around him.

"Huh. Well, this is a first." he pulled the cord on his backpack, releasing the (recently replaced) parachute. He landed safely on the ground, and a girl with rabbit ears ran by, tripping over the parachute and getting all tangled up.

"Ah! No no no, I'm already late! This is making it worse! I can't believe this, this is so unlike me!" she cried, desperately pulling against the fabric.

"Here, let me," Milo said, crouching down and untangling the parachute from her legs.

"Thank you, but I really have to go!" the girl said, getting to her feet and rushing down the hallway.

"Wait a second," Milo called, grabbing his backpack straps and chasing her. "What's your name?"

The girl glanced back at him then looked ahead. "Amanda Rabbit. Now I'm sorry, I really can't talk with you right now!" she ran faster and ducked through a doorway, closing it behind her.

Milo grabbed the knob and opened it, revealing a smaller door. After a second, Milo grabbed the knob of that door and opened it, revealing an even smaller door. Milo opened to more doors before seeing a door with a face. He grabbed that knob, and the door yelled out.

"Hey!" the door yelled. Milo let go, looking apologetic.

"Oops, I'm sorry. Who are you?"

"I am the key keeper!" the door said.

"But you're a door," Milo said.

"So?" the door scowled.

"Nothing. Just pointing out that you're a door. Can you open and let me through, please? I'm following someone that went through you."

"Nope! Your way to big," the key keeper said. "But you can drink some of that stuff on the table up there. Then you can fit."

"Oh, cool!" Milo stood up and grabbed the drink, then drank half of it. "Mmm, this tastes like snickerdoodles and pizza!" he said.

He turned to face the key keeper, and found that he had indeed gotten smaller. "Oh, that's awesome!" he said, grabbing the door knob. The key keeper laughed.

"Silly boy, I'm locked! But you have the key, so you can unlock me."

Milo looked at him blankly. "Um…"

The key keeper groaned. "Don't tell me you left the key up there!"

Milo smiled sheepishly. "Yea, sort of. Sorry. I could get up there, I'm sure I've got something in my backpack that can help me…"

"No need," they key keeper said dismissively. "Use that box next to your foot, it will get you up there." Milo glanced down and spotted the box he was talking about.

He opened it, and saw a bunch of that said things like 'eat me!' 'Take one!' 'Taste me!' Milo selected the one that said 'I'm good!' and took a small bite. He shot up quickly, hitting his head on the ceiling.

"Oops. that would probably be Murphy's law," Milo said, smiling sheepishly.

"Murphy's law?" the door keeper asked, looking at him in confusion.

"It means everything that can go wrong will go wrong," Milo explained. "Man, am I thirsty. That cookie was dry." Milo grabbed the key and shoved it in his backpack, before grabbing a bottle of water from it. He unscrewed the cap and took a drink. Then he got a dropping feeling in the pit of his stomach, and felt himself shrinking again.

"Whoa!" he yelped, dropping the (still giant) bottle. It spilled over, filling the room about a quarter of the way with water, just up to the door keeper's mouth. He shrank all the way, landing in the bottle of the drink that shrank him in the first place.

Milo put his hands on the glass, leaning forward. The bottle tilted, heading for the door keeper. With a wave of water, Milo was washed through his mouth and into a sea of water.

…

 **That seems like a good place to stop! It's kinda short, but the story's not done yet! ^_^**

 **Just a warning, the characters don't know Milo and Milo doesn't know them. Ruins the fun if he knows everybody already!**


End file.
